The Legend of Pashion
by Ishichanchan
Summary: The Legend of Pashion is about one shura female who goes from a girl wanting to be free to do as she pleases to a girl that will rise to be a great hero but she will have to face many trials along the way!


THE LEGEND OF PASHION  
>A DOMO fanfic<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: New Found Freedom

It was late at night in the city of Darkdale, all of the shuras were comfortably nestled into their homes in their nice soft beds and dreaming away of places unknown; all except for one shura girl. The girl sat at the foot of the giant statue in the middle of town and overlooked the gates in the distance that lead to the wide expanses of Copperhorn Mountain. She wondered to herself many days what adventures were beyond those gates of solid oak and steel. She became an orphan with birth and was given the name Pashion in her mother's last words. The elder of the small town took her in and raised her as his own, promising the mother Pashion would never be unloved. But Pashion didn't want the quiet life of a shura elder. She wanted to see the world and all its people. Pashion stood up and let the cool night air play with her dark red hair across her smooth pale face. She was an attractive shura to say the least; she had a tiny waist with a gorgeous hourglass figure and full curves, and her bright blue eyes shimmered in the light and could bewitch any man, no matter his race. Pashion had many a shura in the village with their eyes on her but she turned them all down, must to their and the elder's dismay. He knew she would have to someday come to reality and take her responsibility as the next elder; he just wished that she would do so already.

Pashion quickly moved her hand to her thigh and pulled out the concealed dagger under her split skirt. Someone was there, watching her but she couldn't tell who. She felt a presence behind the statue's main column. She gripped the dagger tighter and spread her feet into a fighting position, ready for anything.  
>"Who's there? Come out I know you are hiding!"<p>

A elderly shura man stepped out from behind the column with a wry smile on his face. "Ahh Pashion, I thought I would find you here…" he said in a dry voice, his pale green eyes focusing on her bright blue ones.

"Oh Grandpa its' just you…you shouldn't sneak up on others you know." Pashion said with slight agitation as she slipped the dagger back into its sheath and hid it once again.

The elder smiled and stroked his beard as he walked over to her and looked down at the shura. "I'm not old! Don't call me grandpa!" He said as he flicked Pashion on the forehead which made her stagger a little.

"Owch!" Pashion rubbed the spot softly on her forehead and then lightly punched the man in the arm and laughed when he faked dramatically at being injured. She then turned her attention back to the gates in the distance. The old shura saw this and sighed.

"You know, you are exactly like her…"

"Like who?" She asked as she looked back into his tired eyes.

"Like your mother." The elder patted her head gently."She was never one to sit still in a place like this for long and was always going out into the mountains for adventures. She would always come home with hand drawn maps and scraps from fending off the lizards in the dessert." He then looked up at the moon as if to greet an old friend and then turned his attention back to Pashion. "One day she just didn't come back…the entire town was frantic we all looked for her high and low but saw no trace of her. Then three days later a young human adventurer brought her back, he said she had been attacked by bandits and left for dead but he was lucky enough to find her in time."

Pashion clenched her fists tightly. She hated that there was so much injustice in the world and wished she could rid the world of it herself. "And you didn't find it suspicious that this man was the only one who found her when you all searched high and low?"

The elderly shura stroked his beard one again; thinking, "at first I had my suspicions….but then I saw the way he looked at her. He was so frantic when he brought her as if a long time friend or love was about to be lost." He now smiled slightly. "He never left her side until he was sure she made a full recovery and even then he came back for visits often…."

Pashion was amazed. This was the first time the elder had spoken so openly about her mother and to hear it was like hearing a fairy tale. "He fell in love with mom, didn't he?" she asked knowing the answer already.

The elder nodded slightly. "Aye, that he did and she soon fell in love with him as well. They got married a few years later and had decided to settle down." He leaned forward onto his walking cane. "Then a few months later when your mother was heavy with you, your father had been called in for duty to serve in the army. Your mother begged and pleaded him not to go but he had to and so he set off promising to return to his family." The elders eyes grew dark and hazy as if he was about to cry.

Pashion bit her lower lip knowing what would come next. "And he never came back did he?"

The elders eyes snapped out of their haze and focused his attention back on her."One day your mother received a letter that he had died while on the field…" he had a sad smile on his face. "Your mother was so heartbroken that she became very ill and weak, but she vowed to bring you into this world in the hopes that you could have a chance at happiness."

Pashion wiped the tears from her eyes and looked away form the elder and out to the spotted cows crazing on the field grasses below. "And she died after childbirth." She let the words role off her tongue and they left a bitter taste in her mouth.

The elder placed a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "The last words she said were 'name her Pashion, for that is what I hope she finds in life'."

Pashion couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she never knew her mother but hearing this story for the first time made her heart ache and her stomach turn sour. She hugged the elder tightly and buried her face in his tunic, trying desperately to hide the tears. The elder was a bit shocked, this was not the Pashion he knew, Pashion always tried to put up a brave front and never shoed anyone her sadness. He hugged the girl and patted her head until she finally stopped crying.

"What?Leave?" Pashion sat there at the table at their home mouth agape as if she had just witness the elder grow two heads or something.

The elder fussed over his cup of tea a bit not wanting to have this conversation. "Yes I know you have been itching to get out of here from a very early age but I was just too scared of you getting hurt but well….I've thought it over and I thought it might be good for you to get out and see the world. Though you—oof!" The elder had nearly been knocked back when Pashion jumped out of her chair and tightly hugged him.

"Grand—I mean elder..I..th—this is amazing thank you! I..I don't know what to do!" she had tears in her eyes once again but they were tears of joy. The elder gently pushed him off of her and regained his composure.

"Go, see the world, but always remember to come back and say hello so I don't worry too much about you." The elder had tears trickling down his face but a smile on his lips. He was happy, sad, and scared out of his mind all for her.

"Of course! I'll visit every week! I promise and I'll bring you gifts and stories of my tales!" Pashion said excitedly as she rushed up to her room to pack up her things for in the morning.

The elder sighed and downed his cup of tea in one gulp. "Elanor…she's so much like you…." He sat there for a moment and looked out the window at the rising sun. He would have to announce her leave to the villagers soon. Pashion was soon to find out, that she was destined for far more adventure and greatness then she ever would dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AUTHORS NOTE!<br>HI! :D im the author obviously lol but yeah it was a short chapter I know but I only joined DOMO again like three days ago but a lot of amazing stuff has happened! o.o So don't worry :3 Hope you all like it R & R please!


End file.
